Acceptance
by DragoNik
Summary: Set in BotL, here's how I imagined Percy's return from Calypso's Island! Percabeth : Enjoy :D Reviews appreciated :3
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so, I've been wanting to write this story ever since I read the book. Hope you like it. Its set in the Battle Of The Labyrinth. Percy returns. Annabeth is about to burn his shroud. Took some small details from PJ and the Lightning Thief movie….disgrace.**

**Disclaimer : I Do Own All Percy Jackson Material.**

***thunder rumbling in the distance***

***sigh* fine. I Don't Own Any Percy Jackson Material…happy now?**

**Enjoy. :D**

**Chapter 1**

Annabth turned to face the audience. She looked terrible. Her eyes were puffy from crying , but the managed to say " He was probably the bravest friend I ever had. We will never forget you Percy." She started crying again. Chiron came over to comfort her, but even he didn't know what to do. She kissed my shroud and was going to put it into the fire, when I thought of a heroic entrance.

But my heroic entrance was about to be ruined when Chiron noticed me. His eyes widened when he saw me. I did the 'shush or I'll slice your head' move and he quickly calmed down and turned sad again. But I could still see the happiness in his eyes. I even saw a tear roll down his face.

After a few seconds, I saw Annabeth open my shroud. It was a beautiful sea green with a golden trident in the middle. She had opened it fully and threw it into the fire.

That was my queue.

I instantly formed a trident of water, which then hardened into ice. Then I aimed at my shroud which was slowly falling into the fire.

Then I threw it.

The trident sailed across the pavilion, hit the shroud and impaled itself in the stone after it. People gasped, standing up to see better. Annabeth couldn't move and Chiron did the only thing he could. He smiled.

Then I yelled "My aim's not so bad for a dead Son of Poseidon, isn't it?"

People turned around and saw me. They gasped again, very loud and then I put my ears to my head. That's when all Hades broke loose. Everyone, except the Ares cabin, charged at me. They patted my on the back, some girls even hugged me and all of them asked one question. "Where have you been?" The Ares cabin just stood there and I saw Clarisse rolling her eyes as if she couldn't believe I had the nerve to survive.

Chiron came over and everyone made way for him. "Well" he sighed with obvious relief. "I don't believe I'd ever been happier to see a camper return. But you must tell me-"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Annabeth interrupted, shoving aside other campers. I thought she was going to punch me, but instead she hugged my so fiercely, she cracked my ribs. The other campers fell silent.

I put my hand around her and patted her back. She loosened her hug and then, she started crying in my shirt.

"Where have you been Percy? You've been missing for 2 weeks. When I thought you here dead I couldn't control myself." She said, still crying.

"There, there" I said patting her back. "I was stranded on an island. Calypso's island. She had to keep me there until I was fully healed."

With that, she gasped and pulled away. Fresh tears formed in her eyes. She knew the legends of Calypso's islands. She knew of her incomparable beauty. Then, she got angry at me.

"Then why didn't you stay there?" she spat and turned away, headed towards the canoe lake.

I looked at Chiron for help, but he just sighed and motioned his head towards her. I sighed as well, because I knew that the thing I was going to do would make me both happy and embarrassed. I focused on the sea.

Annabeth hadn't walked 50 meters away from me when I formed a wall of water in front of her. She stopped. She didn't even want to face me, but I heard her crying. Meanwhile my friends remained quiet, waiting for the outcome.

I slowly walked over to her. When I was about 1 meter away I said "Oh I wanted to stay on the island with Calypso. The island was extremely beautiful and calm, as its owner." With this comment she turned to face me, eyes filled with hate and hurt. I know I should've been scared, but I still continued.

The I smiled. "but there was one thing which nether the island nor Calypso had. Something without which I could never live . And this special something makes every moment I live worth living." Then I looked at her straight in the eyes. "They didn't have an Annabeth Chase."

Everyone's, including Annabeth's jaw dropped. They didn't expect me to say that, did they? Annabeth's eyes turned from absolute hate to happiness and a hint of sadness. Then she gave me a flying-tackle hug and hugged me so hard I couldn't breath. All of my friends started wolf-whistling, clapping and all of the Aphrodite girls where crying. The tackle Annabeth gave me broke my concentration and the wall of water fell, showering some of the Aphrodite girls. But they didn't mind.

When we got up, she was still hugging me. We locked eyes and then, all of a sudden, she gave me a kiss. The crowd's yelling got louder after that, but I didn't care. I quickly kissed her back. We pulled apart but apparently, none of us where happy with that simple kiss. So I pulled her into a long, deep one. And by long I meant like 30 seconds because that's when we felt cold water on our faces. We quickly pulled apart and looked at who threw it with a deathly glare. We found who threw it.

"Percy, she'll be with you forever. No need to waste her now," said Chiron, with a bucket in his hands. The entire pavilion was filled with laughter while me and Annabeth turned tomato red.

"Okay everyone. Show's over." said Chiron. "Go back to your daily activities." Then he turned to me." Now, Percy, I wanted to talk to you in private about where you where, but I think that's not possible now." He smiled at us and we blushed a bit. Annabeth nuzzled my chest a bit and drew me closer.

He chuckled. "We'll talk in the morning" he turned and started walking away when he seemed to remember something. "I almost forgot. Mr.D, the campers and I figured this would happen someday." He pointed at us in each other's hands. "So Mr.D and I had to come up with 2 new rules :

Each of you will sleep in _their_ cabin.

Try not to be all romantic around new campers. It might distract them and well, frankly, at their age, freak them out."

We blushed furiously at the first rule. Dam I've been blushing so much in the last hour, I think all my blood is in my face. But then we smiled at the second rule. And with a smile, Chiron turned and left us, muttering "young love". Then we were alone.

Annabeth came closer. "Well, too bad for you the 1st rule was established." She whispered.

I was shocked. Did she just say that? I was going to reply when I heard a loud crack. We looked over and I was sure that whereas before I had all my blood in my face from blushing, now I had none from paling. Annabeth looked the same as well.

"Mom" she squeked.

"Dad" I said, extremely nervous.

Both gods looked at us.

And they didn't seem pleased.

**So what do you think? Please Review. Tnks a lot. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here's the 2****nd**** chapter. I hope you enjoyed the first. If you did, Enjoy this one :D. This chapter and the next [ I think] is about the stupid questions parents ask about their love life. Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 2**

"we need to talk." they said in unison.

Poseidon grabbed my arm before I could even reply and dragged me to my cabin. Athena did the same for Annabeth. Neither god looked happy. This didn't seem to go well. I looked at Annabeth, mouthed " I love you" and she did the same. Then she disappeared around the corner.

We arrived at my cabin. Poseidon let me go when we were at the door and entered. I sighed, took in a deep breath and followed. I slowly closed the door behind me.

"Her?" he asked.

I turned around and he was looking straight at me. He didn't seem happy one bit. I nodded.

"Does she love you?"

I nodded, again. I was afraid to speak because I thought my voice would betray me.

"Are you absolutely sure that you love _her_?"

That's when my voice, a bit pissed off, kicked in.

"Father." I began. I wanted to sound serious and saying Dad seamed weak. "I almost got killed by telekhines at Mount St Helens. I was sent to Calypso's island but I came back. All for her. Why do you still question my love?"

he sighed, but I knew he hadn't given up. So I did the most dangerous thing ever. I yelled at him.

"Dad" Oh screw the formalities. He just pissed me off. He looked at me. "I love her. And I don't want to offend you but this is how things will go from now on. I love her" I said again. "and there is NOTHING you can do to stop me! If you and Athena hate each other, I don't care. Because this isn't about you. It's about us. And if you don't like it…then GO AWAY!" I was about to cry. I've never spoken to my dad before.

I thought he was going to be mad and zap me just for yelling at him. But his reaction surprised me the most.

He started laughing.

"Uhhh…dad? Are you OK?" I asked, slightly concerned that I had broken my dad with what I said.

"OK?" he asked, still laughing. Then he put a hand on my shoulder. "My son just stood his ground against ME so he could protect his love! Of course I'm OK!" then he pulled me into a rib-crushing hug.

"Dad…part mortal here….need….air.." I said, still under his bear hug.

"Oh..right…sorry." he said, releasing me. I took in a few quick breaths. My dad had apologized. One of the Big 3 had apologized. I nearly started to hyperventilate. Poseidon saw me and said "Son, she makes you happy. I can clearly see that. And if you're happy, then I'm happy. And if I'm happy, the whole world stays whole." he said with a wink

I smiled and said "Thanks Dad". I pulled him for a soft hug. He seemed surprised. But then a thought dawned on me.

"What if Athena doesn't approve?" I asked him, scared to know the answer. He pulled away.

Poseidon looked away, sighed and said "Percy, Athena may be and knows many things. She's intelligent, cunning, wise, and devious. She knows how to destroy an entire palace with something simple. Trust me..i know." He shuddered, as if remembering a horrible memory. "But she does one thing that not all gods do or are good at. She's a caring mother and sometimes a bit overprotective."

"Yeah well, that over protectiveness might get in our way." I said looking down.

He sighed. "Well son, let's just pray she does."

I looked at me and he winked.

"Percy, don't worry. "he said, giving me a reassuring smile. "Things will turn out OK."

I wanted to believe him with all my heart, but I just couldn't. What if she separates us? I'll never see my WiseGirl again. With that, tears streamed across my face. I turned away, not wanting my dad to see that.

Then, he decided its time to embarrass me! He coughed and said "Son, here is something important. Use it wisely." He shoved a small, blue box in my hand. When I opened it, my eyes widened and my ears burnt.

"Daaad! We're not going to do _that_ !" I said, embarrassed.

He chuckled. "You can never be too careful son. At your age, you may find these things hard to avoid."

I sighed and looked away, placing the box on my table and turned to look out of the window.

_Annabeth… _

**So what do you think! Please review . Tnks :D!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just like the previous chapter, only now its from Annabeth's POV. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3**

Athena pulled me inside the cabin and closed the door behind her. Luckily all my cabin mates where out for archery practice. I looked over at Athena and she was still facing the door. Suddenly she sighed and turned to face me. Her look didn't please me one bit. It was a mix between disappointment and rage, with a small scowl.

"Him?" she said, trying to calm her voice.

I nodded.

She took in a deep breath and started pacing. Then she stopped. "You didn't hit your head anywhere in the Labyrinth, did you?" she asked in a serious voice.

I was shocked.

"Mother! How could you say that?" I asked in disbelief.

Athena sighed. "Are you sure you love _him_?"

She was pissing me off.

"Of course I do!" I said, my voice cracking a bit. "I was on a verge of an emotional breakdown when he didn't show up for 2 weeks." I chucked back a sob. Then I quietly said " I just couldn't imagine living without him." Tears started to trickle slowly across my face.

But apparently Athena didn't seem convinced because then she asked me the one question that blew my fuse. "But are you sure he loves you?"

That's it…..explosion mode!

"What in Hades' name are you saying? Of course he loves me! He gave up staying on Calypso's island for me. CALYPSO'S island mother. The one place where no one would take sides, be effected by prophecies or other stupid things. He refused to stay with Calypso forever to come be with me. I'm pretty sure she's better looking then me, but he still chose me! You've always been after Percy. Why can't you just accept us. Poseidon pretty much does because he wants his son to be happy. Why can't you? WHY?"

During my mini-tantrum I started to cry. I've never spoken to my mum that way. And she was a goddess, so if she wanted, she could have killed me for disrespecting her. But instead she simply said "Annabeth, I don't want you to get hurt. Look at how Zoë Nightshade ended up with Hercules. He took what he wanted and just left her. Also, Percy is a son of Poseidon. You saw his power when he was scared of death. Imagine what he could do when he's angry!"

I looked down, not wanting to meet my mother's eyes. She was right, but still, he would never hurt me.

"That's where you're wrong mother! He would never hurt me because he loves me!"

"But-" Athena started but I cut her off.

"Look, I love Percy. I'll yell it to the entire world if I must. I want to be with him and ONLY him. I want to someday be called Mrs. Jackson and have kids with him. I want to grow old and die with him. These are my wishes. If you don't like them then…" I took a breath. "then you could just stay OUT OF MY LIFE!" and with this I broke down crying.

The way I've been speaking to my mother, it wasn't me! But she was questioning and trying to break my newly found relationship with Percy. And that wasn't cool at all!

I couldn't face her for I knew she was angry. But then she did something that just surprised me. She started clapping and laughing.

"Congratulations, my dear. You have proven you love for him by speaking up to ME! The last person who did that didn't end up well. Now I see that I've been mistaken to try and scare Percy away. But surprisingly he didn't. he must really love you.

I looked at her, tears streaming, when I gave her a hug. "Thank you mom. Thank you so much." I said, laughing and crying at the same time. "You won't regret trusting him."

"Oh I hope so. Or else, I'll remove an organ which he cannot risk loosing." I gave her a small glare and she laughed. "Which reminds me. Since you guys are now a couple-" She whispered something in my ear. My eyes widened.

"Mother! How can you think that? Percy's not like that and we won't do _that_ now! He will wait. So will I" I said blushing.

Athena smiled. "I know…but just in case." And she produced a small box containing small, round pills.

"Better to be safe then sorry , my dear. I made that up myself!" she said, proudly.

I smiled.

Then I looked out the window.

_Percy_…

**Soo…how do you like it so far? Parents…they always think ahead do they? Godly parents think more then just a few days ahead! :D…Please review. Tnks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my first chapter where I used Poseidon and Athena's POV. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

Poseidon's POV

"Percy, I have to go speak to Athena now. OK?" I said looking at my son.

"Ok dad." He said and came to hug me. "Thanks."

I smiled and left.

At that moment I felt Lady Athena leave her cabin. I took a breath. I was never that good at speaking to Athena without having to cause a scale 7 earthquake. But for Percy, I'll have to calm down.

We met at the dining pavilion. Thankfully it was empty. I was thankful because if things got out of hand, less children would be hurt.

Then I saw her, so I went to her.

"Athena." I said.

"Poseidon," was all she said.

"Athena I have a proposal to make."

"I'm listening," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"For millennia we have hated each other, mainly because of our dispute about Athens. Our feuds caused more than one life to be lost and more then one family to be ruined. But also, out feuds may cause my son and you daughter to be very unhappy with us. I don't want them to hate us. And I'm sure we think alike when it comes to our children. What do you say?" I said calmly.

"Yes, for that you are right" she said with distaste. "So what should we do?"

"We should put away our old grudges and look to the future of our children. I know it won't be easy, but still, we have to think of them. I admit defeat for Athens. It is yours. But cities can be destroyed and rebuilt. Our children's faith in us…not so much. So what do you say? Truce? For our children. " I said taking out my hand.

She seemed to be thinking about it. Typical. I tried not to get angry by thinking "Percy is happy. Percy is happy."

Finally she said " Out of all my enemies who decided to surrender and make a truce, yours is the most worth while." And then she shook my hand.

"So, will you let their relationship continue? I've already gave Percy my permission. You?" I said.

"Lord Poseidon. Percy is a very powerful half-blood. You saw how he gets when he's scared or angry. That was one of the reasons I was against all this. But Annabeth seems to believe that his love for her will knock some sense into him. She seems to trust why shouldn't i?" She said with a smile.

"Great. I'll got tell Percy," I said. But then I remembered something "So what did you get her?"

Athena raised an eyebrow. "I think you know." She snapped. "I will not be called grandmother at this time!" She turned around and started walking away.

I smiled. Then an idea hit me.

"Hey Athena." I said. She turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Want to mess with them a bit?"

She smiled. "So, what do you have in mind?"

Athena's POV

When he asked me if we wanted to mess with them, I couldn't help a smile. Poseidon was always someone for a good joke. When her told me his plan, all I could do was laugh.

"Lord Poseidon, you're as evil as Hermes. Ok let's go."

We parted and I made my way to Annabeth's cabin. Before I entered, I tried to do my best attempt at a sad face. When I entered, Annabeth saw my expression, went on her bed and started crying into her pillow.

I sighed. "Lord Poseidon and I have agreed. Percy will be taken to his palace under water and remain there."

"Whaaaat?" cried Annabeth.

"he is too unstable Annabeth. He cannot be trusted."

She stood up and yelled "I HATE YOU!" With that she stormed outside and left for the beach.

Everything was going according to plan.

**So what do you think? Please review. It means a lot. Tnks. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the final chapter of the story. I hoped you enjoyed it so far :D. if you did, enjoy this :D!**

**Chapter 5**

Percy's POV

When Poseidon entered the cabin, I was scared.

When I saw that he wouldn't talk to me, I got more scared.

When I saw his face, I was scared shitless.

"Dad?" was all I could say. But even then my voice cracked a bit.

He sighed. Not a good sign. "Percy, we have agreed that you come with me to my palace. Please pack your things. We're leaving right away."

And with those words, my entire world crumbled. I wanted to start yelling, crying and swearing. I don't know what I wanted to do. I felt angry. I felt sad. I felt pissed. I just stared at him with disbelief. After all we said and talked about, they were going to separate us.

"Percy, go to the beach. Take a swim. You'll calm down and you'll know why we are doing this." He said. He didn't dare look at me. He just looked at something beyond me. He wouldn't meet my eyes.

That just ticked me off.

"Oh I'm going all right." But before I left I let out all my rage and anger in 3 words. 3 words that hurt my dad a lot. "GO TO TARTARUS!" and with that I went to the beach. I didn't walk. I ran. I ran with all my might. It took me about 2 minutes… but even that made me tired.

My mind was on pure hate, anger, sadness and pain.

_How could they do this to us? I thought they loved us? Why? What right do they have?_

These questions kept buzzing when I arrived at the beach.

I went in the water and took a swim. But I couldn't focus. So I went to the shore.

And that's when I saw her, crying. That beautiful face, covered in tears. Those lovely eyes, sparkling with pain and sadness.

Then she saw me. She came running in the water and gave me a bear hug. We fell in the water, but she didn't mind being wet. Then I helped her up and we went to shore. I dried her and we set on the sand, still in each other's arms. My troubles went away for a while at her touch.

"Percy, they're going to separate us!" she said, crying into my shirt. "I don't want that. How could they?"

"There there. It'll be alright." I said trying to keep a brave face.

"Oh yeah? How?" she yelled in my shirt and started crying harder.

Then I lost it. I couldn't see her cry anymore. You think I did something that cheered her up. But at that moment, I was on the verge of an emotional breakdown.

I started crying.

"I don't know, love. I just don't know."

And we stayed like that.

Together and crying.

Knowing that this is the last time we'll be doing it.

That is…until I heard 'clap, clap, clap'

I looked at the source and saw our parents. They were smiling. That pissed me off. Why should they be smiling when they're about to separate us and ruin our lives?

"Percy calm down." I heard Poseidon say. "when we'll tell you what you need to know, you'll be happy again."

Calm down? I was calm! Then I noticed a mammoth wave just above us. Oops. Now I knew what Athena ment.

Athena rolled her eyes. I knew that she knew that I said she was right. Then she smiled. And that's when I got angry at them again.

"How will I be happy when you're going to take me away from her, huh? HOW?" I yelled. Annabeth tightened her hug.

They started laughing. Anger rose. I could feel the water above us, forming the wave again. This time bigger. Annabeth just stood in my arms, eyes closed.

When Poseidon saw the wave he simply waved his hand and it retreated.

"What's so funny?" I spat.

Athen looked at me and said, still laughing. "Do you really think that after all you went through together just to be together, we're going to separate you?" and she continued to laugh.

"But-" I was cut off by Poseidon.

"Don't worry Percy. It was just a joke. We wanted to see how you reacted. Aphrodite would hunt us down if we separate you!" he said.

My jaw dropped. We were just pranked. I thought this was more Hermes-ish. But apparently, everyone gets to pull a joke at someone. Even if it's a sick one like this.

They laughed harder while Annabeth nuzzled my chest.

"Oh gods Percy." said Athena in between laughs. "You should really see the look on your face."

I just shook my head in disbelief. Then I turned to Annabeth. She was crying.

"Hey why the waterworks?" I said, trying to make her smile. "We're going to stay together."

"That's…why…I'm…cryinnng." And she started again. I just smiled. I kissed her head, but apparently, she wasn't happy with that, so she pulled me in for a kiss.

Our parents had stopped laughing at that sight and were now smiling at us. Then they said "We'll leave you now." My dad winked at me and said "Use your gift wisely."

I turned red.

Annabeth noticed this and said "Your dad gave you something?" I nodded. She blushed, and I think she knew what it was because she said "So did my mum."

"What did she give you?"I said. _Duh! I thought. If dad gave me that, then what's the only thing Athena can give her!_

She blushed furiously, came in close and whispered in my ear. My eyes widened. _I knew it!_

"Why do they think we'll do _that_ now?" I said.

She smiled. Then I pulled her into a kiss.

Everything was perfect that night.

7 years later

I opened a small, blue box. Annabeth and I got married a week before and we were now enjoying our honey moon, compliments of Aphrodite.

In the box was a gift my dad gave me a few years ago.

And that night, we used those gifts wisely.

**So what do you think? Is the ending good? Huh? Tell me PLS! oh and if you know what the gifts were….e-mail me. :P! thanks for the reviews!**


	6. Please Read!

_Hey guys, sorry for not updating the last chapter in a very long time, but this is extremely serious. To whoever is reading this, if you are simple readers or writers, PLEASE repost this petition if possible. Any help is appreciated. _

_To any moderators, as you can see by my story, it has nothing to do with M or MA rated content, yet I do enjoy the mature stories and from my experience on this amazing website I have seen great talent. _

_**My suggestion to any moderator/administrator reading this**__ : An age block. I'm sure most of you know that on YouTube, if you are younger than 18, certain videos are inaccessible. This website is the pride and joy of a very high percentage of those who enjoy reading any form of fanfiction. Any story that is M or MA(even though this site doesn't allow that rate but it should), only those who, when signing in, are 18 or above are allowed to read it. This should be a bit of a difficult job and even more so difficult when considering the hundreds of thousands of fics and users you have to apply this. Of course, M stories should not be accessible to non-users, so anonymous readers are forbidden from seeing them._

_I know my voice will not be heard, but if by some stroke of luck, people do agree with my idea, I implore you to think on my plan. To me and my friends who share the love of fanfics, seeing such a top-quality website removing stories is a great great shame. _

_To anyone who thinks this idea might be worthwhile, please pass it on, sign the petition and let keep being the no.1 site for fanfiction!_

_~Yours truly, DragoNik =) _

The administrators are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

DragoNik


End file.
